The invention relates to substituted phenylureas and phenylamides, to processes for the preparation thereof, to pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds and also to the use of these compounds for preparing pharmaceutical compositions.
The treatment of pain, in particular of neuropathic pain, is very important in medicine. There is a worldwide demand for effective pain therapies. The urgent need for action for a patient-focused and target-oriented treatment of chronic and non-chronic states of pain, this being understood to mean the successful and satisfactory treatment of pain for the patient, is also documented in the large number of scientific studies which have recently appeared in the field of applied analgesics or basic research on nociception.
The subtype 1 vanilloid receptor (VR1/TRPV1), which is often also referred to as the capsaicin receptor, is a suitable starting point for the treatment of pain, in particular of pain selected from the group consisting of acute pain, chronic pain, neuropathic pain and visceral pain, particularly preferably of neuropathic pain. This receptor is stimulated inter alia by vanilloids such as capsaicin, heat and protons and plays a central role in the formation of pain. In addition, it is important for a large number of further physiological and pathophysiological processes and is a suitable target for the therapy of a large number of further disorders such as, for example, migraine, depression, neurodegenerative diseases, cognitive disorders, states of anxiety, epilepsy, coughs, diarrhoea, pruritus, inflammations, disorders of the cardiovascular system, eating disorders, medication dependency, misuse of medication and in particular urinary incontinence.
There is a need for further compounds having comparable or better properties, not only with regard to affinity to vanilloid receptors 1 (VR1/TRPV1 receptors) per se (potency, efficacy).
Thus, it may be advantageous to improve the metabolic stability, the solubility in aqueous media or the permeability of the compounds. These factors can have a beneficial effect on oral bioavailability or can alter the PK/PD (pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic) profile; this can lead to a more beneficial period of effectiveness, for example.
A weak or non-existent interaction with transporter molecules, which are involved in the ingestion and the excretion of pharmaceutical compositions, is also to be regarded as an indication of improved bioavailability and at most low interactions of pharmaceutical compositions. Furthermore, the interactions with the enzymes involved in the decomposition and the excretion of pharmaceutical compositions should also be as low as possible, as such test results also suggest that at most low interactions, or no interactions at all, of pharmaceutical compositions are to be expected.